danganronpafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue
The Prologue is the first 3 chapters of The New Killing Game SYOC. Characters *'Monokuma' *'Ryuji Shido' *'Naoki Kenshi' *'Tomoyo Chino' *'Hanako Inoue' *'Noire Yumichika' *'Kuro Hinori' *'Kirie Tomoka' **'Tara' *'Michi Kurosawa' *'Hayato Kimura' *'Akira Kato' *'Yua Ide' *'Masanori Akiyama' *'Kuu Hachimitsu' **'Aoi' *'Masami Fujimoto' *'Kyoto Sakumi' *'Haruka Saimon' *'Naoki's younger sister' (Referenced) Plot Part 1 Part one starts off with Ryuji Shido getting excited about joining Hope's Peak Academy, his title is the Super High School Level Anime Voice Actor. Ryuji mentions he has an inferiority complex due to him just being an ordinary person. Just before Ryuji enters the academy, he loses his confidence, before he gets it back and steps on to the academy grounds, only to apparently pass out. Part 2 Ryuji wakes up in a dorm room, he finds a note on his desk stating that he is to be indefinitely locked in the dorm as a prisoner. 1 year later, Ryuji receives a message saying he can leave the dorm, telling him to head to the gym at 8PM. Ryuji heads to the gym and finds he is the only one left, until a teen called Naoki Kenshi, who is the Super High School Level Law, arrives and the 2 start talking, they are then joined by Tomoyo Chino, the SHSL Observer, who talks with Ryuji and Naoki about what has happened. While Tomoyo and Naoki chat, Ryuji meets the rest of the students, Hanako Inoue, the SHSL Matchmaker, Noire Yumichika, the SHSL Cheerleader, Kuro Hinori, the SHSL Trafficker, Kirie Tomoka, the SHSL Entomologist, Michi Kurosawa, the SHSL Electronic Musician, Hayato Kimura, the SHSL Ornithologist, Akira Karo, the SHSL Mathematician, Yua Ide, the SHSL Vlogger, Masanori Akiyama, the SHSL Tattoo Artist, Kuu Hachimitsu, the SHSL Animal Charmer, Masami Fujimoto, the SHSL Archeologist, Kyoto Sakumi, the SHSL Goth and Hakura Saimon, the SHSL Plastic Surgeon. After Ryuji meets everyone, the group encounter Monokuma, who claims to be the principle Part 3 Monokuma introduces himself to the students, who are all in disbelief, Noire eventually asks what is happening and Monokuma explains that he wants to play a game (In reference to 'Saw'). When Tomoyo asks what kind of game, Monokuma responds with asking if the students want to see their families and friends again after not seeing them for a year. Naoki replies that they obviously want to see them after being away from them for a full year, Monokuma then points out that Naoki would obviously be the one to say that due to him having a 'Sister Complex' and when Monokuma suggests that Naoki's sister could be dead, Naoki loses his temper, startling all the other students. Monokuma next explains that the students are to stay in the school for the rest of their lives, causing Ryuji to panic, until Monokuma explains that their is one way out...Good old Fashioned Murder. Ryuji explains that no matter how much he misses his family, he'd never murder anyone, but Monokuma merely taunts him and calls him 'Shorty', causing Ryuji to lose his temper and grabs Monokuma, but Monokuma starts beeping when he explains 'No harm must come to the principle', when Tomoyo tells Ryuji to throw Monokuma, Ryuji does so and Monokuma explodes. The students head to the cafeteria where Monokuma appears on a monitor and informs the students that there will be a meeting in the gymnasium at 10AM the next day, and warns that anyone not there will be punished. Ryuji monologues about how he will not give into despair and won't let anyone die. END OF PROLOGUE REMAINING STUDENTS: 16 Kuro Hinori, Noire Yumichika, Michi Kurosawa, Kirie Tomoka, Hayato Kimura, Hanako Inoue, Tomoyo Chino, Ryuji Shido, Yua Ide, Naoki Kenshi, Kuu Hachimitsu, Masanori Akiyama, Masami Fujimoto, Kyoto Sakumi, Haruka Saimon, Akira Kato Trivia *In Part 3, when Ryuji attacks Monokuma is a possible reference to the original DR game and Anime when Mondo Oowada attacks Monokuma in the same way before Monokuma explodes **Ryuji's threat to Monokuma is also quite similar to Mondo's threat to Monokuma, saying that if Monokuma doesn't stop what he's doing, then Monokuma would 'Be Victim Number 1'. *When Noire and Hanako's information is given, they are both listed with the same birthday of Feb 14th (Valentines Day) Category:Chapters